harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4
Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 is an video game developed by Traveller's Tales and released on June 25th 2010 in Europe, who have also made LEGO Star Wars, LEGO Indiana Jones 1 and 2 and LEGO Batman, and is published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is due for release June 29th, 2010 in North America and June 30th for the, Xbox 360, PC, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, PS2 and Wii platforms. So far, Amazon.co.uk has only published the Wii version for pre-order, therefore this is likely to be the main console this game was created for. “We are creating' an open, wide-ranging experience within Hogwarts that is full of '' fun and ''''LEGO 'magic,”'' said Tom Stone, Managing Director, TT Games. “ is one of the most beloved and well-respected characters, and we look forward to bringing gamers a new way of interacting in the universe with the LEGO games’ great humour and exploration.” ''“is one of the world’s most popular and inspirational heroes, and will appeal to a generation of gamers who grew up immersed in the books and films, and also loved playing with LEGO toys,” ''said Samantha Ryan, Senior Vice President, Development and Production, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. ''“The game is geared for players to experience a good mix of puzzle solving gameplay with exploration and battle in some of the most beloved Harry Potter environments, plus a few other surprises.” '' A special Collector's Edition version of the game will be released containing the following features:Contents of Collector's Edition LEGO Harry Potter: Year 1 - 4 Game Revealed * ''Behind The Scenes of LEGO Harry Potter * Fun on the Set of Harry Potter * Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes Look at "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" * Exclusive set of 4 House Crest LEGO magnets * Free set of avatar clothes for the Xbox 360 Gameplay The game is based on the first four books of the Harry Potter series: Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. As with the other LEGO games produced by Traveller's Tales the game will let players swap between a cast of characters including - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore and many more including Dobby & Fang. The player will attend lessons, cast spells, mix potions, fly on broomsticks and face the challenges Harry faces in his first four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The player will also have the ability to explore iconic settings including Hogwarts castle, Diagon Alley, the Forbidden Forest and the village of Hogsmeade. Each character will have a different personality when flying on broomsticks. Harry is very skilful, but Ron is slower and Hermione only swings around. You can also do some tricks on the brooms, like barrel rolls. The Gameplay Is Also Similiar Like LEGO Indiana Jones:The Original Adventures Differences from the films, books, and games ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *Albus Dumbledore does not use the Deluminator to take all the lights out. *The cat at Privet Drive is not the Animagus form of Minerva McGonagall but just a normal one. *Piers Polkiss is omitted. *Vernon Dursley's hair and moustache colour is brown, but in the Book it's black. *Harry Potter did not return to the cupboard under the stairs after Vernon Dursley tore up the letter from Hogwarts. *The letters from Hogwarts come from more places in the Dursley home, such as the toaster and the washing machine. *The Ravenclaw banners that are displayed in the Great Hall are more purple than blue. *In the movie the Uncle Vernon tries to shoot Hagrid with a Rifle. In the game Hagrid simply scares the Durlseys out of their wits and knocking them out. *In the game Griphook opens Vault 712 (Which has a goblins' disco to the Harry Potter Theme) *In the movie Ron, Harry and Hermione get scared of Fluffy. In the game Ron pulls out a Trumpet and plays "Hedwig's Theme" *In the book, and movie Ron makes fun of Hermione and makes her cry. In the game Draco throws a brownie at Hermione's face and makes her cry. *In the Forbidden Forest, Harry uses Red Sparks to let the others know he is in trouble. This actually happens in the Book not the movie. *The Unicorn has 3 differences. 1. Hagrid takes care of it like a sick kid - 2.Voldemort doesn't kill the unicorn - 3.Voldemort tries to sneak and eat the Unicorn after Firenze scares him and Firenze shows Voldemort a fist. *Voldemort tries to eat the Unicorn with a Fork and Knife *Harry and Hermione have to fight Voldemort/Quirrell. In the movie Hermione goes and gets Dumbledore. *In the game, Harry, Ron & Hermione see Quirrel walking up the stairs to the forbidden corridor. And when they enter they are seen by Quirrel when they enter Fluffy's room. In the movie they don't know who wants to steal the stone, until the last room. *When Harry touches Voldemort in the face, his parents applaud for him in the Mirror of Erised. When Harry goes unconscious by Voldemort, Harry's parents yell to Voldemort. *Ron doesn't go unconsicous during the chess-game. Instead, he falls over the chess sword while following Harry & Hermione to the last room. *Snape and Quirrel do not have a confrontation during Harry's search in the restricted section. ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *Gilderoy Lockhart's wand does not get thrown out the window or been taken away. *Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk has a scarlet plume on his head (meaning it is a male, instead of female in the novel). *Hermione's Note about The Chamber of Secrets is just a picture of a Basilisk and a Pipe. In the movie its words *Ginny is awake and playable in the Chamber of Secrets, though this is, as with Hermione during the Quirell Boss Fight, a feature to make it more co-op friendly. *The basilisk notices Harry when Ginny screams at one of his disembodied eyes. *When Mrs. Mason is hit by the pudding, Dudley starts to eat the pudding from her head. *The Dursleys have a sign in their room wich is supposed to mean: "No wands used in this house!". *During the Quidditch match, Hermione notices Dobby cursing the Bludger. In the book and movie, Harry finds out when he is already in the hospital wing. *When Harry enters his room at Privet Drive, Dobby is throwing his books in the trash can. Because Harry might not go back to Hogwarts. *The Dursleys install a security fence in their backyard, in addition to the bars on Harry's window. *Ron and Harry do not facially transform in to Crabbe and Goyle, respectively. They merely wear their robes and hairstyles like a hat *The Dursleys aren't wearing formal clothing during their meeting with the Masons ''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *In the movie and books The Grim appears in front of Harry. In the game he is seen in one of the attractions on the playground. *In the movie Harry throws snowballs with the Invisibility Cloak on, at Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood. in the game Draco makes an igloo and uses it like a tank to shoot snowballs. *When Harry casts Expecto Patronum on dementors they instantly vanish, instead of being repelled away like in the book and movie (note: in the cutscenes they are simply repelled though) *When the Knight Bus passes between two London Buses it does not squeeze itself as well as everything in it like in the movie. Instead it stretches itself upwards allowing the bus to make itself thinner brick-by-brick. *The Shrunken Head is ommited. *When Harry is in Hogsmeade, he does not have to wear his Invisibility Cloak unlike in the Book or the Film; Draco does not run to tell on Harry, unlike the events in the Book. *Aunt Marge starts to mention Harry's parents when she finds a picture of them. ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Viktor Krum's hair has a flat top, but in the film his hair is shaved off. *Cedric Diggory does get killed by Voldemort, during the escape, however Dumbledore shows Amos Diggory instructions to re-build his son]].that means cedric does not acluuly die *The Dragon chase during the First Task will include a part inside Hogwarts. *In Priori Incantatem spells are not visible. *Frank Bryce is omitted, to be replaced by a milkman. *The Golden Egg is floating over fire. *Hermione is in the Dragon chase. *Harry Potter drinks a potion in Little Hangleton. List of Characters , as depicted in the game]] * *indicates the character is playable The trio *Harry Potter* (Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts, Quidditch, Triwizard, Yule Ball Tuxedo, Pajamas, Girl Disguise, Slytherin Disguise) *Hermione Granger* (Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts, Yule Ball Dress, as a Cat potion) *Ron Weasley* (Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts,Pajamas, Yule Ball Tuxedo, Girl Disguise, Slytherin Disguise) Hogwarts Staff *Albus Dumbledore* (Red/Purple Robes) *Minerva McGonagall* (Cat Animagus) *Severus Snape* *Filius Flitwick* *Pomona Sprout* *Rubeus Hagrid* *Rolanda Hooch* *Argus Filch* *Poppy Pomfrey* *Quirinus Quirrell* (Voldemort) *Gilderoy Lockhart* (Green Robes) *Remus Lupin* (Can transform into a Werewolf) *Alastor Moody* *Unidentified female teacher (II) *Septima Vector* *Aurora Sinistra* *Irma Pince* *Sybill Trelawney* *Cuthbert Binns* Hogwarts students *Colin Creevey* *Cedric Diggory*(Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts, Triwizard) *Neville Longbottom* *Parvati Patil* (Yule Ball Dress) *Padma Patil* (Yule Ball Dress) *Seamus Finnigan* *Dean Thomas* *Oliver Wood* *Fred Weasley* (Muggle Clothes, Quidditch) *George Weasley* (Muggle Clothes) *Percy Weasley* (Muggle Clothes) *Ginny Weasley* (Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts) *Alicia Spinnet* *Angelina Johnson* *Katie Bell* *Draco Malfoy* (Muggle Clothes, Hogwarts, Quidditch) *Vincent Crabbe* (Muggle Clothes) *Gregory Goyle* (Muggle Clothes) *Gryffindor Girl* *Gryffindor Boy* *Gryffindor Perfect* *Ravenclaw Boy * *Ravenclaw Girl * *Ravenclaw Perfect* *Hufflepuff Boy* *Hufflepuff Girl* *Hufflepuff Perfect *Slytherin Boy* *Slytherin Girl* *Slytherin Perfect* *Hannah Abbott* *Ernie Macmillan* *Susan Bones* Order of the Phoenix *Sirius Black* (Dog Animagus) *Lily Evans* (Ghost) *James Potter* (Ghost) *Arthur Weasley* *Molly Weasley* Lord Voldemort, his Death Eaters and followers *Lord Voldemort* *Tom Riddle - age 16 * *Lucius Malfoy* *Peter Pettigrew* *Walden Macnair* *Bartemius Crouch Jr.* Ministry of Magic *Cornelius Fudge* *Bartemius Crouch Sr.* Wizarding World-related *Ollivander* *Tom* *Doris Crockford* *Madam Malkin* *Madam Rosmerta* *Ernie Prang* *Viktor Krum* (Triwizard, Shark) *Fleur Delacour* (Triwizard) *Rita Skeeter* *Amos Diggory* *Stan Shunpike* *Trolley Witch* * Witch (White)* * Wizard (Green, Red)* * Shifty Wizard* * Boy* * Girl* Ghosts *Moaning Myrtle* (Swimsuit) *Nearly Headless Nick* *The Grey Lady* *Fat Friar* *Bloody Baron* *James Potter* *Lily Evans* Muggles *Vernon Dursley* *Petunia Dursley* *Dudley Dursley* *Marjorie Dursley *Mr. Mason *Mrs. Mason* *Milkman* *Drummer* *Guitarist* Creatures *Fang* *Dobby* *Griphook* *Hedwig *Mrs. Norris* (Only Playable as Filch's Special ability) *Fawkes *Firenze *Mountain Troll *Boggart (Seen as a Dementor, Voldemort, a Spider, Professor McGonnagal giving a bad grade and as Harry Potter] *Whomping Willow *Dementor *Hungarian Horntail *Basilisk *Acromantula *Crookshanks* (Only Playable as Hermione's Special ability) *Cornish Pixie *Mandrake *Trevor* (Only Playable as Neville's Special ability) *Giant Squid (Tentacles seen during the Second Task) List of known rooms *Charms Classrom There are two, One for the Wingardium Leviosa spell and another for the Lumos spell. *Ravenclaw Commen Room *Commen Room hallway *Great Hall List of known spells *Accio *Destruction jinx (No name is mentioned, though in the DS version it is Reducto. It is most likely Confringo or a similar a spell). *Lumos **Lumos Solem *Wingardium Leviosa *Incendio (DS Version only) *Immobulus *Reparo (DS version only) *Expecto Patronum *Riddikulus *Spells bought in Diagon alley (or taught)-these are all assigned to the same circle on the spell wheel so one will be cast at random when you press 'B' (on the Xbox 360) **Flipendo **Rictusempra **Stupefy **Locomotor Mortis **Glacius **Slugulus Eructo **Multicorfors **Entomorphis **Tarantallegra **Redactum Skullus **Colovaria **Calvorio **Anteoculatia **Herbifors **Incarcerous **Trip Jinx **Engorgio Skullus **Transfiguration-this is the only name given to the spell. You learn it in transfiguration and it turns people into either rats or frogs. *Avada Kedavra *Reducto (Stronger version of the standard Destruction Jinx) *Crucio *Aresto Momentum(DS version only) External links *link to download the PC demo *videos.cheatcc.com/player.aspx?id=759 *www.eurogamer.net/articles/warner-confirms-lego-harry-potter_9 *www.magicisbuilding.com (Official Site) (Password for VIP Area is Expecto Patronum) Notes and references fr:Lego Harry Potter Années 1 à 4 (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Out of universe